Chapter 357
Unfortunate: Part 2 (遺憾 (2), Ikan (2)) is the 357th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis A news reporter reports the incident at the scene of Heavens Arena after Chrollo's and Hisoka's battle to the death, which resulted in several audience casualties. Hisoka's (presumably) dead body is then seen before Shalnark, Kortopi, and Machi. Shalnark explains that he used the large crowd of puppets as a "meat shield" which protected him from the bulk of the explosion, but he ended up dying of suffocation. Kortopi and Shalnark then leave after Machi says that she'll tend to his wounds. Before she can do so, however, aura begins to re-emerge from his corpse and Hisoka comes back to life; it is later revealed that he placed Bungee Gum on his heart and lungs in order to restart them after his demise. After a brief conversation in which Hisoka admits he bit off more than he could chew, he says that it will be his enemies which won't have a choice in where and who they face. He then proceeds to restrain Machi using Bungee Gum before she leaves, saying that he won't stop until he's killed all of the Spiders. He then leaves Machi, who continues to threaten and cuss at him as he exits. It then cuts to Shalnark on the phone with Chrollo, who are planning to board the ship of the Kakin Royal Family in order to steal their valuables and go to the Dark Continent. Hanging up, Shalnark wonders why Kortopi is taking so long in the toilet before Hisoka exits with Kortopi's severed head in his hands. Throwing it at Shalnark causing him to scream out and become distracted, Hisoka dashes forwards and delivers an extremely powerful strike to his head, killing him. Shalnark's mangled corpse is then seen tied to a swing, with Kortopi's severed head placed in front of him. Chapter Notes * The large crowd of puppets trying to decapitate Hisoka ended up having a cushioning effect against the "bomb puppets" who surrounded him later. ** The cause of Hisoka's death was suffocation from the lack of oxygen due to the blast and the mass of flesh surrounding his body. * Machi, Shalnark, and Kortopi are confirmed to have been in Heavens Arena watching the battle between Chrollo and Hisoka. * Hisoka's aura re-emerges from his corpse akin to Nen that intensifies after death. ** Hisoka ordered his [[Hisoka Morow#Nen|'Bungee Gum']] to pump his heart and lungs after his death to revive himself. * After his revival, Hisoka recreates his missing limbs using both Bungee Gum and [[Hisoka Morow#Nen|'Texture Surprise']]. * Chrollo will be gathering the Phantom Troupe on board the Black Whale to steal the treasures of the Kakin royal family. * Hisoka kills Kortopi and Shalnark. ** He leaves a message with Machi that he plans to hunt and kill all the remaining Spiders. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_357 zh:357話 Category:Volume 34 Category:Succession Contest arc